


King and Pawns

by sampsonknight



Series: ~House in the Woods Series~ [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Horror, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: Disclaimer: TMNT  isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)Warning: None for this Part, however, future Parts will have gore and maybe distributing content, Death, yetnomain character death.Rate: TSummary: After a fight goes down in the lair between both Leo and Raph, that is when things start going south. Who is the true enemy?





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

  
The two oldest brothers stood there in the middle of the lair, red in the face glaring down one another. It was one of those moments when the tension was at dangerous levels and no one dared to intervene.   
  
Mikey was slumped in his comfortable bean bag chair as Donnie stood near one of the large pillars that was close to the couch, ready to jump in if blood was shed.  
  
In all his years, with the numerous fights he bear witnessed this was by far the most intense. It was nothing like the norm, the fires were burning hot and this wasn't some bickering quarrel between the leader and the hothead. The atmosphere was dense and heavy proving this was a serious matter they were engaged in, a matter that was getting out of hand.  
  
Donnie for once felt out of place, so uncomfortable that he wished he could seek shelter in his shell.  
  
“When will you ever grow up Raphael? You're being a child, a brat,” Leo scowled with a chill in his voice. It made the watching turtles quiver. They have seen Leo angry on a few occasions, however this was different… unnatural.  
  
Leo waiting for a reply crossed his arms standing tall, looming over the younger brother, who in turn hissed under his breath, then forced a thick finger up to point at Leo's face.  
  
“I need to grow up? Shell Splinter Junior, brat my ass! ” Raph scuffed, “Rich Leo, very rich... your such a protagonist.”  
  
“Dude,” Mikey whispered to Donnie, “Raph knows big words.” Donnie shot a horrified look at his little brother shushing him for he didn't want the anger shifting towards their direction. Donnie knew the only reason Mikey joked was to ease his own nerves, that did nothing as Donnie took note, witnessing the tenseness surrounding his kid brother. He too wasn't doing any better, as he cast his gaze back to his other brothers.  
  
The brooding brothers didn't hear them and continued, “I am not, if you just listen to--”  
  
“Your orders to retreat when we had the upper hand Fearless? Like normal you steal the fucken thunder thinking if you can't be the first to end shit, make the damn first call, no one should! That's the real reason why we retreated since you couldn't take all the fucken glory in defeating the Foot Clan for yourself!”  
  
“I don't have some hero complex here Raphael, so stop dishonouring me with such accusations,” Leo growled, taking a step forward narrowing his cold grey icy eyes on Raph's burning gold. “I'm the leader! I'm the head of the family and I'm the one that takes responsibility for you, Mikey and Donnie!” Leo swiped away Raph's still pointing finger holding it firmly in the palm of his hand, “Being that I consider my family's well being over my own pride! If you open your eyes, then allowing them to be consumed by your barbaric rage, you would see my superiority!”  
  
Donnie shifted questioning the last word, letting it play in his head. Did Leo really just say that?   
  
Raph huffed with hot steam from his nostrils yanking his finger from the clasping hand, stomping away to place some distance between the two of them, he was now at the blurring line between talking and action. Leo's words were scaring him and he hated it that his brother was capable to harm him so deeply, and to think this all started over him for once asking politely why they retreated… He wanted to avoid a fight at first, yet wanted a reason, then Leo just blew up and this fight began.  
  
Standing there with his other two brother's eyes on them, he wished not to go as far to this turning physical, just yet, if he could help it.  
  
“Pride... bullshit Leo!” Raph grind his teeth trying to hold his anger at bay. Calming himself, he took a breath, he had to try, right? He did have two other brothers present and this was getting out of hand, besides, he did promise Mikey he would try patching up any disagreements with Leo if he could before it blows up into something. “You know what Leo this is stupid I'm done fighting with you.”  
  
“Oh really? You think this is over for you say so?” Leo extended his arms out, actually inviting Raph to bring it. Donnie's body tensed up not liking how this was playing out, especially if Leo was resorting to provoking Raph, that in many ways was never a good sign.   
  
He shifted his feet, then glanced over towards Mikey who was hesitant to get involved, such quarrels always ended with one of them becoming hurt other than either Leo or Raph.  
  
“Yeah,” Raph bobbed his head, biting his lip as he clenched his fist.  
  
“For your information Raphael, this is far from over! It's all your fault! I had a clear shot at the Shredder!,” Leo smacked his left hand into his chest, palm out, “Yet you were being reckless like some bloodthirsty thug, with no brain. If you just...”  
  
“Fuck off Leonardo,” Raph threw his arms out to his side grabbing his sai quickly in anger. Donnie moved forward yet was too late since it was Leo who reacted first.  
  
The leader darted forward and latched onto Raph's hand that was trying to get armed, then prevented Raph's other hand from reaching the sai, while his own free hand was already equipped with one of his swords.   
  
Leo then with one leg swept Raph's legs under him, making the red mask turtle fall backwards quickly with the help from the dead weight that was pushing forward onto him from Leo's body. In mere seconds the chaos was over, Raph was on the ground with his one free hand pinned down by Leo's foot and the leader's cold blade at his throat.  
  
“You dare to resolve this with violence and proceed to attack me to get your way?” Leo said coldly.  
  
“Leonardo that is enough!” Donnie yelled, jumping down from the ledge and rushed towards his older brothers with Mikey not far behind.  
  
“Answer me!” Leo ordered, pressing the blade tighter against the skin of Raph's neck. The golden eye brother didn't flinch staring down at his brother with no fear. “TELL ME!” Leo growled, now his blade piercing the skin as a trickle of crimson started to run along the blade and flesh.  
  
“Leo what are you doing!” Donnie cried out in horror charging at his elder brother and tackling him off of Raph, as Mikey quickly moved in taking the sword before it was used on his purple mask brother.

“Get off of me!” Leo demanded, having Donnie pinning him down and Mikey snatching the other blade from Leo's holster to be on the safe side.  
  
“Not until you come to your senses. What the shell are you thinking?” Donnie begged the eldest, “You just tried to cut Raph's throat for what?”  
  
“He his being disobedient!” Leo answered as Donnie's and Mikey's eyes widen in horror.  
  
“Leo this isn't like you, snap out of it dude,” Mikey whimpered, “We aren't soldiers, we are brothers and we argue, who the shell cares we still love each other right... Right Raph--” Mikey turned towards where Raph should have been, yet now was nowhere to be found as he caught the tail end of the elevator closing. “Ah shell Don, Raph fled.”  
  
“What?” Donnie snapped his head towards the exit, as he did Leo took the upper hand grabbing Donnie by the plastron and with all his strength flip back managing to get his feet under Donnie. With a yelp from the off-guard turtle, he was hurled into the air, slamming shell first onto the ground behind Leo. Mikey tried to do something yet froze when Leo's eyes crossed his, “Dude, please calm down, you're scaring us...”  
  
“I'm scaring you, Mikey? The real threat was Raph and his actions and you know it,” Leo scuffed rising to his feet and grabbing his swords stomping towards the Dojo.  
  
Mikey not protesting or saying anything watched his brother disappear into the shadows of the other room as he slowly put his focus towards Donnie who was sprawled out moaning.  
  
“Well... that went well,” Mikey chuckled nervously as Donnie rolled his eyes getting up.  
  
“Oh yes so well, we just were one step away mopping up the blood of our brother and having our leader crack, how could it went anymore wrong?” Donnie sighed stretching and hearing his bones crackle and pop.  
  
“So dude... do we draw straws on who is going to deal with who?” Mikey grinned a wide over exaggerated fake smile.  
  
“Of course you want to proceed this that way,” Donnie said, annoyed not wanting to approach either brother.  
  
“Only fair, bro,” Mikey pointed out, “I don't want to deal with Weapon X, nor Mr. Hyde.”  
  
“Really Mikey,” Donnie moaned flatly at the weak joke as his brother shrugged. He rolled his eyes heading towards the kitchen for the straws. It was obvious he was best to deal with it, then Mikey since he knew the kid brother would cheat to get the better brother to deal with, though at the moment neither were welcoming to go meet and greet.  


* * *

  
  
His body stiffen as he hovered at the entrance of the Dojo, why, oh why did he draw the short straw?   
  
Donnie's eyes glued towards the gloom before him, try to adjust to it, hoping he could make out something, before venturing into the lion's den.   
  
It has been almost an hour since Mikey and he has made it their mission to try to mend the wounds between their older brothers, however, doubt with a mix of fear has taken root and neither wanted to do what must be done.   
  
It wasn't just him hesitating, Mikey only left twenty minutes ago, doing much soul searching before exiting the lair in pursuit of Raph, more he was trying to figure out how to butter up the hot head and hope he doesn't lose his own in the process.   
  
Now it was Donnie's turn to talk to the leader that surprisingly on that last fight was colder than he has ever been and this worried Donnie.   
  
It wasn't like him and sure, it's not that the purple turtle never saw his brother in such a foul mood, last time the excuse was Leo fell into a dark depression over the fact they all almost died and he couldn't prevent it. What was his reasoning this time? With a long breath, Donnie took a shaky step forward coming over the threshold as he whimpered, there was no turning back now.  
  
The room for the most part, was cast in darkness and he didn't dare go towards the light-switch flicking it on, noticing there was a soft glow on the other side towards a room Leo claimed as his own for meditating.   
  
He cautiously made his way towards it as his eyes veered off at his surroundings, feeling a shiver crawling slowly down his spine, he never considered how eerie the Dojo was in the dark.   
  
He had heard complaints from Mikey on many occasions how he hated going in there when the lights were off and even scampering across the room as quickly as he could to see Leo to avoid being in there too long.   
  
He started to understand what Mike was getting at, how strange he never saw it before, yet again, his nerves were shot and he was fearful of how his conversation to be, if there is one, with his brother will go.  
  
The faint light drawing closer, Donnie suddenly noticed his pace was quickening than when he first entered the room and he felt disturbed lingering there longer than he needed to.   
  
Now he had done it, he allowed one of his kid brother's wild imagination moments get the best of him. How was he to deal with Leo now? The room before him with the door ajar, the nervous turtle bit his bottom lip before daring to lean forward peeking in. Leo sat in the center of the room in his meditation pose with his candles that were lit, which was the source of the glow, surrounding him.  
  
“Should I disturb him? Is it wise?” Donnie asked himself, hand hovering at the door in a deep debate to open it, in order to enter.   
  
A moment turned into another, then suddenly Donnie found he couldn't move, couldn't dare to disturb his eldest brother. Then when he was about to back off, Leo's voice broke the silence and his attempt to flee.  
  
“Donnie is there something you wanted?” Leo asked calmly, not opening his eyes nor turning around, maintaining his position.  
  
“Well...” Donnie gulped finding his tongue wasn't working.  
  
Leo noticing his brother's hesitation, slowly turned his head toward him, “Don is there something wrong?” Leo asked a bit alarmed on how Donnie was actually quivering like he was afraid of something, yet what?  
  
“It's um...” Donnie mumbled. (Shell I can't do this...) he told himself.  
  
The older brother rose to his feet, then walked calmly towards Donnie, who instinctively moved back.   
  
“Donnie?” Leo questioned raising an eyebrow puzzled of his brother's unusual demeanour. Donnie wasn't the type to be afraid of him, and showing this unexpected emotion made Leo fearful in return.  
  
“Leo about earlier...”  
  
“Wait,” Leo told him smoothly, not taking another step forward, “Donnie what is wrong, why are you acting afraid of me and what about earlier?”  
  
Donnie stood there for a moment before answering seeing the build-up of anxiety on his older brother's face and stance. It was obvious that Leo was troubled over his own actions, it was like he didn't remember his outburst? Clearing his throat Donnie took a breath, “I wanted to talk to you about how you and Raph got into that last fight...”  
  
“Two weeks ago? What about that one, don't tell me Raph is still sore...” Leo crossed his arms, not sure how that fight was even an issue still, he thought he and his brother moved on from it.  
  
“No, not that one, the one you two had an hour ago,” Donnie admitted dumbfounded that Leo was acting like it didn't happen.  
  
“What fight?”  
  
“The one you two had and you... you...” Donnie shuddered suddenly.  
  
“I what?” Leo took a step forward and gently squeeze Donnie's shoulders before he could react. He slowly rubbed them to show he was not going to lash out at him, “Donnie I have no clue what you're getting at, Raph and I never had a fight tonight, yes he scowled at me for retreating in the fight with the Foot, but when we got home I came right here. I have been meditating ever since.”  
  
Donnie now overly concerned placed his hand over Leo's forehead, feeling nothing out of the ordinary, “Leo, you and Raph did fight, and it took me and Mikey to stop it.”  
  
It was Leo's turn to check one's temperature feeling Donnie's head that was normal, “I swear Donnie I been here meditating since we came home.”   
  
Donnie blinked, trying to figure out what was going on, yes he recalled Leo heading to the Dojo when they came home and moments later came back out and that is when the fight occurred. Has Leo blocked it out? That fight was the worse those two ever had before and it was very plausible that Leo too ashamed by his actions could very well wipe the event from his mind, though he wasn't the type to do such things. Yet again, who knows, since how he acted was uncharacteristic for the fearless leader in the first place.  
  
“Fine,” he bit his lip, “then I will prove it to you, Leo,” Donnie took his hand, if words won't make his brother face reality then visible proof would, though he wondered if that was a wise idea? What if that makes Leo flip to Mr. Hyde as Mikey would put it.  
  
“Ummm... sure if it makes you feel better,” Leo said a bit uneasy, yet followed his brother out of the Dojo either way. When they entered the main part, Leo was a bit surprised to see the rest of the lair was unnaturally quiet then he would expect it to be. There were no electronics on and even the lights were dim low, it did cross his mind to question where the other two were, however, his concerns were on Donnie at the moment as they entered the lab.   
  
By then he had an idea what Donnie was indicating when he said he would show him.   
  
At the security station Donnie set up for their safety a while back, there were monitors that capture the various security cameras around the lair.   
  
There was one in the garaged on the top side, main lair area, Dojo, the lab, and one outside the exit that led to the sewers.   
  
Donnie started to type on the keyboard bringing up the main area of the lair winding back an hour or so. Leo walked towards a stool, picking it up and setting beside Donnie as he took a seat and waited. He contemplated what he would have to say when Donnie realized he was telling the truth. Was Donnie feeling ill, if so who would he talk to then? The brother was the only one anyone could talk to when it came to any illness and Leo was at a lost otherwise.  
  
The time frame just as they came back from the fight that wasn't a win for them, they all entered. Raph was dragging his feet, giving death glares towards Leo, who ignored it heading to the Dojo. Mikey and Donnie head towards the living room area, as Raph now just pace around muttering and slamming his fist into the palm of his hand. Suddenly Raph looked toward the Dojo, stood there for a few moments saying something then out of nowhere started to yell at Leo who came back into the room. Donnie and Mikey became alarmed as Donnie got up hanging around at the pillar while Raph was in full-blown conversation.  
  
Leo gawked at the video and it was Donnie that responded first, “See you were there---”  
  
“That can't be right!” Leo gasped in surprise, leaning forward on his stool to take a better look. His eyes widen in fear not believing what he was seeing. The imposter was like him in every detail, yet he knew for sure it wasn't him, there was just no way that could be possible. He had no recollection of the event and just knew he wouldn't do this.  
  
Besides the body language was the biggest thing that was incorrect, he would not act like that, not towards Raph. Sure the brother got on his nerves at times testing him with insults and backlashing, however, Leo was used to it and ignored it most of the time, knowing it was Raph's anger speaking, not his heart. Raph had the nasty habit to speak before thinking, and some of the words that spew out of his mouth he never meant to say, nor truly felt that way, and Leo knew this and never took those words to heart.  
  
Leo shook his head, looking towards Donnie with pleading eyes, then suddenly Leo jump out of his stool, witnessing how abruptly Raph was flying to the ground and blood started to show around his neck area, he whipped his head at Donnie trying to make sense of this. It was evident they all are in this scene however, he wasn't there, he knew that.  
  
“Donnie, I swear that isn't me... I was...” Leo said with a hollow voice, feeling a fear rising inside. He has been ignoring this dread that has been following him after the battle with the Foot, assuming it was a mix of shame of their defeat and knowing his brothers were upset with his decision he believed was the right choice.   
  
Even during their battle something wasn't right he recalled and that feeling only build as the fight went on, the true reason he called the shot to retreat for he was overwhelmed with the horror of something horrible would happen to his brothers if he did not.  
  
“Leo... it's right there it's--,” Donnie slumped and rewind the tape, hoping it would get him to admit what happened, yet he was stopped by Leo.  
  
“Wait, Don! What's that?” Leo pointed to the screen, noticing something out of place other than the fact he was in the frame when he wasn't there. Donnie willing to humour his brother, zoom in, catching on the thing that didn't match or made any sense. Yes, it was Leo standing there, however, it was something on his belt that didn't fit, it looked like some turtle doll.  
  
“I don't know... when did you start caring around dolls?” Donnie asked a bit bewildered and felt a sensation of disturbance from it for some reason.  
  
“I don't,” he snarled, then bit his lip, “Donnie please believe me that isn't me.” The leader begged his brother to see it too. Leo just couldn't figure out how this was so, yet there it was, something he wouldn't have on his person, so proving it wasn't him, though the thought of a look-alike that tricked his own brothers did very disturbed him.  
  
Donnie hesitated for a moment and took this new information into consideration. Deep down the part of all of this he knew without a shadow of a doubt Leo wouldn't act the way he did and he knew that, that is why it just didn't add up before in his head. However, now this mysterious doll that he never has seen or knew existed in his brother's possession made him wonder if Leo was telling the truth. If he was, then who was that in the frame?  
  
After a moment Donnie sighed “Leo it looked like you, it even acted like you to a point and this video shows something did happen... however, if you said you were meditating, I believe you... then what... who...”  
  
“Where are Mikey and Raph right now?” Leo asked in alarm.  
  
“Raph... Raph ran off after the event when I and Mikey got you... rrr... well this imposter, off of him. As for Mikey, he went after Raph to talk him down to make sure he doesn't do anything rash,” Donnie explained, and then quickly ran Leo up to speed on what took place, since the camera wasn't equipped with sound.  
  
After the recap, Leo pulled out his cell and dialed up Mikey. It rang with no one answering, biting his lip Leo called up Raph with the same result.  
  
“Donnie I need you to call them, they might be ignoring me if they believe it was me in that room. We don't know what just happened, but I do know someone has attacked us and who knows what their true intentions for driving such an event out,” Leo told him.  
  
The brother nodded and called the other two with the same result, in turn, he turned on the GPS with a frown on his face. Donnie looked up at Leo warily, “Leo... they are not showing up on the radar.”  
  
“Could their GPS be off?” Leo asked.  
  
Donnie shrugged, “Possible, though that means we don't know where either of them is at and I just can't see Mikey doing such a thing...”  
  
“I was thinking the same, “Leo reluctantly agreed, not wanting to sound pessimistic, yet the threat was real and his two brothers were out there who knows where and not aware they are being targeted. This thing could be impersonating him still and using that to take advantage of them.  
  
“Call Angel and I will call Woody, they must have seen them. I know Raph must have gone to Angel's to rant about me and you know Mikey, if worst comes to shove would go see Woody if he doesn't want to deal with Raph just yet,” Leo insisted that was a lead, hoping the two human friends would have some news of his brothers.  
  
Leo's eyes went back to the frozen screen of him in it, as he shuddered, how spot on it was to him, who or what was it? Was it some doppelganger, clone, shape-shifter or even a fae. The type of fae that is known to be malevolent spirits that play tricks, even that idea was far-fetched, yet possible now. Then what was with that doll, why did it make his blood run cold, and was it him or was the dolls mask the colour purple?  


* * *

  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)  
> Warning: Blood, gore, disturbing content, death (Non-main characters)  
> Rate: T
> 
> Summary: Leo is in search of his two missing brothers, he finds out maybe he should have stayed home instead...

* * *

 

 

With the dark night overhead with the faint glow of the city lights, he dashed forward, pressing on.  
  
One quick step after another Leo jumped to the next building, making his way to the bleeping location of the tracker on his shell cell was indicating.  
  
After he and Donnie had made many attempts to call the human friends that too didn't pick up they took their separate ways, Donnie set-out for Angel's as Leo went to Woody's place finding the friend was fine and hadn't seen either missing brother.  
  
That is when Leo's shell cell suddenly came on beeping wildly and revealing Raph's cell was now showing up, even so, the location he was at, only ran a cold shiver down Leo's spine. It was the Foot Clan's base the tower that the Shredder owned.  
  
He had been there in the past and it never turned out so well for him or his brothers, so why was Raph there? Unless the attacker in the lair was one of Shredder's lackeys, to separate him and his brothers to take them down one by one.  
  
Raph was in trouble and he had to hurry. Leo did try to contact Donnie, however, wasn't able to get an answer, as he began to wonder if Donnie was taken out, or have the cell shells been compromised and communication between them was block leading them into chaos not knowing where the other brother is and unable to contact them? If that was the case then he was very well falling into a trap, yet had no choice since he couldn't risk his brother's life either way.  
  
The tower in sight, he stood there looking up, the glow of the Foot symbol present on the front of the building made his blood run cold.   
  
He took a breath, scanning for any hidden soldiers seeing none so far as he made his way toward the building looking for an entryway.   
  
It didn't take him long to find such a way in and entered the enemy's stronghold with ease.   
  
To his luck, Raph's shell cell was coming in clear and he had an idea where he would find his brother, unfortunately, it appeared he would have to travel upwards towards the top as far as he could tell.  
  
“This smells like a trap for sure,” he mumbled to himself coming aware of one key detail he had noticed so far, it was quiet in the hallway he was hiding in, that he used the shadows to conceal his presence.   
  
Oddly, there wasn't one single foot soldier or any human walking about. Of course he knew it was late in the evening, even so, he would suspect there be some activity going on, as they say, the wicked never rest.   
  
Letting that slide knowing it was yet another sign this was a trap, he weaved through the hallways sticking to the shadows and avoiding the cameras by staying in the blind spots.  
  
When he reached the elevator, he quickly scanned around to make sure no one was coming.   
  
To his dismay, he hasn't seen a single person and this started to disturb him greatly. It was like the building was evacuated and sadly that was just another impression he got since this was too easy with no one to stop him. There was the other feelings dwelling over his head, there were too many signs of something wasn't quite right, as if a trap set for him was just an excuse to ignore what he has seen so far. He pondered on this, wondering if it was because he was coming this protocol was put into place or something else was already here...  
  
If he reflects on what he has witnessed to this juncture, at one part he found scattered papers on the ground, just left there as if someone dropped them and rushed off in a hurry. When he passed what appeared to be boardrooms, or offices or were they labs, he took note how they too appeared disarray in one form or another. Things left behind, such as personal items as cells, coffee mugs still steaming and even saw a lone shoe in the middle of a room. There was one room that had an alarm going off and no one attending to it.  
  
(Leo you're reading into this too much. It’s fine, you're just doing your job proficiently that is why it seems to easy for you. You can't linger on these little things, you need to press on for Raph’s sake.)  
  
Leo took his chances proceeding to the elevator, as his eyes travelled towards the buttons, yet knew what wasn't what he needed to do. Instead, he placed his fingers in the crack of the two metallic doors and slowly separated them with as much strength he could summon.  
  
To his turtle luck, he had such raw power thanks to all his training and was actually managing to open the door.   
  
Even so, his arms hurt and he arched his head up breathing heavily, “Come on...” he huffed pushing himself to his limits, then to his surprise, the door unexpectedly sprang open. His body jerked forward as he lost his balance since all his weight was on those doors, that now have slipped from his fingertips making him fall, slamming into something that gushed and splattered all over him.   
  
His shock mind cast his body to a paralyzed state as he froze for a moment before he came aware of the stench that ominously invaded his nostrils.   
  
Quickly he snapped his head up recognizing that smell instantly, as a gasp in horror escaped his gaping mouth, not believing his eyes.   
  
“What the shell!” Leo let out scrambling back as his hands slip and splashed more putrid bodily fluids over his body.   
  
Unable to flee, he resorted to using his legs that were still sticking out of the elevator as he used the clean ground to aid him. It was moments after he was able to stand with wide eyes at the carnage within the elevator box.   
  
Four humans mauled to death, were ripped apart covering the walls and floor, to what he could make out they must have been scientist by the blood soak clothing that were shredded and littered around floating in the pool of blood.  
  
Leo took a step back trying desperately to wipe the crimson liquid off of him. How could the Shredder do such a thing to his employees, sure Leo knew he was heartless seeing the punishments he had done to Stockman in the past. Even so, this seemed extreme and to leave such a mess even if it was to be a warning for others, it just didn't fit right. He couldn't see the Shredder leaving this sitting here, regardless. Has the Shredder gone mad? Was this one of the reasons why he hasn't seen a soul so far? A rise of panic filled him and Leo ignored the elevator boldly taking the stairs instead. The time for stealth was over, he had to hurry to the top and find his brother if he was still alive.  
  


* * *

  
  
Not to his surprise racing up the numerous steps, reaching one platform to another, not once he had to dodge into the shadows or become weary of the presence of anyone watching or coming towards him.   
  
It was hard going and his lungs started to burn with the same intensity as his thighs, yet he somehow managed to reach the top floor not daring to calculate how many floors he went up to reach this destination. He recalled the door before him would lead him to a narrow hallway that was attached to the elevator leading to a set of large doors to Shredder's thrown. A place he has been before and recalled those times wasn't much in his favour only scraping by with little injuries and a broken pride of retreat.  
  
“Here goes,” he mumbled placing his hand on the door. There was a battle awaiting beyond this threshold and he wondered how many he would have to take on before he even reached the Shredder’s chamber, as Mikey would proudly put it ‘the final boss room’. The door to his dissatisfaction creak when he started to push on it, and when it was ajar that is when it hit his nostrils. Death...  
  
Was there already had been a battle that raged on? When the door was barely open enough for him to slip through with his large shell, that was when something blocked it. There was something on the other side preventing him to open it any wider. He pulled back then forced it open a few times, hoping to have some leverage, yet unable to gain any progress.   
  
“What the shell is blocking it?” he muttered under his breath, using his legs and weight to push forward having the door unable to budge anymore. He growled in frustration, of all the obstacles to face this was one he wasn't expecting. A few more attempts failing, he took a step back examining the door.   
  
It wasn't even wide enough to stick his head through, though he strongly felt that would be a mistake and sadly what gear he brought with him, nothing could be of use to get a view within.   
  
This was a moment he wished Donnie was with him, for he always had some item or gadget in hand for any possible situation.   
  
The only things he had was his weapons, two smoke bombs, a flashlight, and his climbing claws. Taking a deep breath as his nostrils twitch of the smell of decay his heart sank to despair.   
  
He had to get on this floor, he had to know his brother wasn't dead. The shell cell still showing the strong signal of his brother's own cell, he knew he must be there. “I have to backtrack and reach the elevator to get to the top if not, I will have to find a window and scale up the side of the building if that is what I must do,” he encouraged himself not to give up.   
  
Turning around for the first time he saw movement a shadow darting around a corner and down the stairs. Was it a foot soldier? If so, that ninja would alarm any others of his presence, as he came aware he was chasing after it and catching the tail end of it entering a door the next floor down.   
  
Leo took suit entering the door with no hesitation finding himself in a hallway with no one visible, however to the far right was the elevator with its doors already wide open with no box waiting, probably it was still sitting on the floor where he left it.   
  
He cautiously approached it keeping aware of his surroundings, it appeared there were doors in the far distance and he assumed it was some training rooms by the designs of them.   
  
There was nothing stirring and he cast his eyes towards the elevator assuming the person must have entered it. Were they trying to reach the top as well?   
  
 **(I don't like this one bit...)**  
  
Leo drew one of his blades, as he slowly stepped towards the door ready for an attack as he peeked inside the elevator shaft. To his surprise, it was completely empty with no one there and he just couldn't comprehend how anyone could reach the next floor within such a short time frame.  
  
It was impossible, he thought as he considered how long it would take him and also place into account that if he was rushing, it still won't be plausible. The turtle leaned back taking one long good look behind him, the doors were too far off for the culprit to reach either so where did he go?  
  
“Shell...” Leo shook his head, this was becoming a nightmare, what was going on with this place?  
  
Though the real question was who dared to attack his family and play these games, was the individual also attacking the Foot Clan or was this just the events of a Shredder losing his mind?   
  
Leo bit his lip pushing the thought away as he took a step back and leaped toward the metal ladder on the other side of the elevator shaft.   
  
With the climb at hand, he took haste, he wasn't going to waste any more time, he should have been at the top by now if it wasn't for all the diversions and obstacles he had so far.   
  
Once he was halfway up, there was an overwhelming feeling he must go quickly and the sense of danger was thick, suffocating him actually.   
  
Why was he feeling this?   
  
Was it anticipation finally being to his destination or warning of something to happen?   
  
Before he could consider any further ideas or conclusions he heard it. A squealing and a mechanical device slowly revving up.   
  
To his horror, he looked up seeing the sparks fly from the elevator's motor up above and the cables were going up not down. He flashed a look down confirming his suspicions and seeing the elevator box coming up towards him.   
  
“Ah shell!” Leo cried, leaping up to the next bar of the ladder and quickening his ascent towards the closed doors above him. One leap after another his breath heaved as he made it to the door hearing the elevator cart almost reaching him.   
  
He spread his legs out for leverage within the thin door-frame and shoved his thick fingers into the crack of the door utilizing all his strength to pull the two heavy sliding doors open.  
  
The cart was quickening in speed towards him making him panic within. He needed to get it open and enough to get through.   
  
“Shell come on!” Leo cried, roaring as he used everything to separate the two halves.   
  
The sound of the screaming gears above and the screeching of the cart going speeds it was not capable of, Leo's heart pounded in his ears. Suddenly luck turning around he found he had the doors wide enough for him. The box almost at his heels, he scrambled forward slipping through the ajar doors that stayed open behind him as he wiped out onto the floor.   
  
He flashed his head back seeing the elevator box passing the doors and with a large crash, made contact to the top of the shaft. It wasn't long, in a matter of seconds the broken box descended, screeching all the way down ending with a faint crash.   
  
Leo laid there with his arms under him to elevate himself, while he just stared at the doors stunned and speechless. He had close calls before, but that was too close and why suddenly the elevator started to behave like that, what happened to its safety features like all elevators have? He doubted the Shredder was stingy to bypass safety protocols for it.   
  
A bead of sweat trickled down his brow as he raised to his feet slowly, heart still running its marathon.   
  
He had other important matters to deal with than worry about such trivial things.   
  
Turning around, he swallowed the lump in his throat at the carnage before him and the unnecessary waste of life.   
  
He now understood why he couldn't get through the door from the stairwell, there was a pile of dead Foot soldiers in front of it. They like the scientist before were ripped apart and were just tossed there like someone was trying to clean up? The hallway itself wasn't littered with bodies, yet the blood and some scraps of internal organs were painted every inch of it.   
  
 **(What happened here? It's like a war zone…)**  
  
Leo clenched his sword, just coming aware he must have drawn them instinctively.   
  
What was waiting for him beyond those doors that were of course closed? Was his... could he dare think the possibility of finding his dear brother in the same manner as these humans?   
  
 **(He… he… No! I refuse to think he is dead… I can't…)**  
  
With a few shallow breaths, Leo took a step forward making his way to the door, eyes focusing only on it. When he reached it his heart thundered in his eardrums making him nauseous and off balance. This rising anticipation with the horrors around him was hard for even him to mentally handle. He was labelled as the fearless leader, yet at this moment he didn't think that title suited him as it took everything inside him to take control of his rising fear.  
  
“Raphael is in there, I have to...” Leo told himself closing his eyes tightly.   
  
He had to know, he had to stop who was doing this, sure he wanted no more than take the Foot down himself, yet this was not necessary there was so much death, so much life taken and he knew he didn't see the half of it. The fall of the enemy didn't necessarily mean to kill them all, his strategy was only to cut the head as the rest will fall in line, that was his goal, not this massacre. Who done this was a greater threat than the Foot and who knows how his brothers would be viewed by this murderer, a foe or friend...  
  
When he opened his eyes ready to venture through that door, to his shock the closed door was now wide open and the other side was cast in pure darkness. He took a step back unable to comprehend how he didn't hear the door open.  
  
“Leo?” A voice called from the darkness, a voice that raised Leo's hope in his heart. It was Raph, his brother, meaning he was still alive and he still had a chance to save him from whom, it didn't matter anymore.  
  
“Raph!” Leo answered dashing forward entering the darkness that suddenly exploded with light making him shield his eyes. Squinting Leo had his arm up then lowered it in horror when the room came visible to him. It was littered with dead bodies, one particular ran a shiver down his spine. There above the Shredder's thrown was the Shredder himself, the red alien pinned to the wall with one single sia. In the center of the room stood the emerald green turtle who worn the Foot Clan flag around him like a trophy holding his other sia. His golden eyes unnaturally glowed and he wore a disturbing smile, looking at Leo proud of himself.  
  
“Come to join me, brother?” Raph said in a sinister voice that made Leo actually take a step back.  
  
He gawked at the scene at hand and recalled the horrors he met to this point, then dared to have his eyes fall upon Raph.  
  
“Raphael... what have you done?” Leo asked in shock.  
  
“Done?” Raph turned his head in confusion, “Done!” Raph burst out with pride, “I have taken down our enemy, have you not seen?”  
  
“I have seen a lot and much I haven't,” Leo shook his head, “But this isn't right, we are not murderers we are...”  
  
“Ninjas, assassin's of the night Leonardo,” Raph answered.  
  
“No!” Leo protested, “We were not taught this, we were taught to respect life, and only take it if we must.”  
  
“It was a must, they were our enemies and wouldn't hesitate to kill us,” Raph growled as his eyes became tense and Leo could swear there were fangs when Raph open his mouth.  
  
“Is that so, what about the scientists? What did they do?”  
  
“They create things, in the name to harm us,” Raph answered, taking a step toward the throne.  
  
“Sure, but they were defenceless when you cut them down weren't they?” Leo challenged his brother's perspective on the so-called enemy.  
  
Raph huffed staring up at the dead Shredder, then he sighed, “I knew you wouldn't understand Leo. Your pride had always clouding your decisions. I saw an enemy that has been targeting us for so long and it was time we hunted them, instead of allowing them to continue hunting us! Yet, alas I knew you wouldn't agree so I did it all alone.”  
  
“Raph what has gotten into you?” Leo demanded, then suddenly unthinkable or consider possible, his brother was before him in a flash, with speeds that was not natural. Leo try to take a step back, however, was stopped by Raph, who in turn held onto Leo's chin, forcing him to make direct eye contact as his piercing glowing eyes stared deeply into Leo's.   
  
 **(What… what is this feeling?)**  Leo tried to resist the energy those eyes held.  
  
There was something dark and malevolent in his brother's eyes that he swore was trying to consume him. Bend him to his will. His body felt weak and practically hypnotized by them. The darkness surrounded him mocking him, calling him, slithering towards him. Chains shot out of the thick gloom, tightening around his body, moving up his arms and legs and towards his throat choking him. Leo gasped desperately for air.  
  
 **(No!! I have to resist…)**  
  
The cold steal pulled his soul into the abyss as the whispers rose to tell him to obey, to let go of his ways and let his soul drift in the darkness.  
  
 **(I... I…)**  
  
Listen to your new master…  
  
 **(Nooooo!)**  
  
Leo bared his teeth, letting out a roar that snapped him out of his trance. His icy grey eyes burning with his willpower, he slapped his younger brother's hand away, taking his stand.  
  
 **(I will not be controlled by anyone, including my own brother!)**  
  
“What is wrong with you, what is going on?” Leo snarled ordering his sibling to provide answers as he stared him down.   
  
Raph intrigued smirked, “What is meant to be brother.” he answered making Leo's head swim.  
  
He was getting annoyed with this since he wanted answers and wanted them now.  
  
“For shell sakes, Raphael stop playing games!”  
  
“Oh Leonardo the games just have begun,” Raph smiled deepened as he took a deep breath through his nostrils.  
  
“Raph!” Leo started then noticed something was different, Raph now had his katanas in his hand as he came aware he was unarmed.   
  
 **(How...when?)**  
  
The swirling question plaguing him faded away, replaced with him bewildered when he witnessed Raph unbelievable raw strength snapping the swords in two. Leo stared at him speechless feeling empty suddenly inside as his heart sank. Something inside snapped with his blades. He was frozen in an unemotional state of mind not comprehending what he witnessed.   
  
If was anyone other than his brother, it wouldn't have taken such a toll on him, since those were the blades Raph and him worked on long ago, a project they took on together. They were very special to him and Leo treasure them so much. Mostly over the knowledge of the love that was put into them and so defined the pinnacle moment in his life when he fully comprehended how lucky he was to have Raph as his brother and wouldn't wish anything else. Now that bond was broken and it took soul-shattering impact on him more than he would ever think possible.  
  
“Raphael how… Why?” Leo said weakly, staring at the blades, feeling as if his own soul was snapped in two as well.  
  
“This is one of many faults you have my brother, you're too tuned to your blades Leo, even now I can see how just breaking them has affected you. Your weak now, you're drained, body and soul over your connection to your own blades, it's a weakness yet at the same time admiring,” Raph told him walking towards Leo with the broken blades, as Leo could only stand there staring at him in disbelief.  
  
 **(I... I… can't move…)  
**  
“I know no matter how much I try to convince you to join me to see this world what it really is, to acknowledge this is our world to take and this was only the first step,” Raph widen his arms to make Leo to look around once again with his eyes only, unable to turn his head.  
  
“Raph… your talking madness, you can't be thinking,” Leo gasped in horror, wanting to wake up and find this was just some nightmare.  
  
“Of course, we should be kings! They the pathetic humans, are nothing but pawns to use to our disposal!” the brother boomed.  
  
Leo's eyes widen speechless as Raph rolled his, “Figure you would act like that and I bet you're trying to come up with some lame lecture on how this is wrong and immoral and we shouldn't think this way. Instead keep living like animals inhabiting the sewers as they the cockroaches infest this world dragging it down with their pollution, wars and hypocritical ways.”  
  
“Raph listen to yourself, this isn't you?” Leo managed to find his voice, yet still was unable to get his body to respond leaving him vulnerable.  
  
“No Leo it's the opposite, you need to listen to me, yet like I said your poisoned by our master's ways and I think I finally know how to open your eyes,” Raph hissed as a devilish grin curled on his lips, he held the two broken swords one in each hand.  
  
“You were raised and taught to be one with your swords, to have them part of you, another extension of your body, now let's make that full term!” Raph howled dashing forward and stabbing the two blades into Leo's arms. Leo screamed out in pain, still frozen in place as he could feel his brother's hot breath on his neck.   
  
“Leo when I'm done with you, I know you will appreciate this new perspective.”  
  
“New perspective?” Leo painfully asked. No answer coming suddenly his eyes widen when two sharp fangs pierced the flesh of his neck.   
  
(What the shell?) Panic consumed the leader as he was helplessly unable to push Raph off nor scream out. His voice was gone and all he could do was gasp desperately wishing he was able to fight back. His body turned to fire and he could hear the sickening sucking noises from his brother and the moans of pleasure.  
  
 **(Stop…. Please stop!)**  
  
What felt like an eternity, his brothers grip finally loosened, however, by now he was too weak to stand, collapsing to the ground onto his knees before his towering brother, who in turn appeared very satisfied licking his lips.   
  
“Mmmm” Raph moaned, “Your blood tastes better than those long pigs, but don't worry I didn't drink you dry nor placed you close to death, just enough to bind you and make it happen.”  
  
“Hap...ha... happen?” Leo breathed in heavily feeling the flames intensity rising. If he could imagine how it would feel to be burned alive then this was the closest thing to it.  
  
“That?” Raph grin pointing to Leo's arms. Leo sluggishly, feeling his neck was stiff, moved it towards one of his arms as his heart stopped.  
  
“What... what is...” Leo cried seeing his blade started to melt and cover his arm, the agony he was feeling he couldn't even scream it out as he dared to look at the other arm that started the same process.   
  
His body started to become stiff and suddenly he was unable to release his cries.   
  
 **(What's happening to me!)**  
  
His body jerked and his head snapped back, letting out an ungodly howl. The skin on his body harden and he found his arms started to merge with his sides, he fell back with his legs fusing together, hardening more. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Raph standing there amused arms crossed still licking his blood soaked lips.   
  
It was his neck next that became so stiff he couldn't move it anymore, forced to look up towards the ceiling, as in his horror could feel his shell crumbling under him turning to a liquid puddle.   
  
His body started to narrow and shrink and his eyes, mouth, and nostrils were being covered by his thick skin that peeled up over them.   
  
He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he couldn't move and he suddenly felt his heart stop beating, yet he was still conscious for the rest. It kept going with no end in sight, as suddenly the liquid shell under him began to harden to something else. The only impression he could get at the moment was that it almost felt like leather that unexpectedly began to wrap around him, while pieces of it broke off, then tightly bandaging him up from the beck to the top of his head.   
  
Out of nowhere when he thought this torture would not end suddenly he felt cold in his darkness, alone then something warm touched him. The room exploded before him, yet he knew he had no eyes to see, however at this moment he could see all around him all at once. He could see behind him, to his sides and before him, as he came aware the hand that was handling him was of his brother's. Raph raised him up with an amusing smile, turning him and studying him with those be damn eyes.  
  
“Leonardo this suits you,” he mused carrying him towards a broken shattered mirror.   
  
Raph stood before it with no reflection as Leo saw this magnificent sword, very detailed and nothing he has laid eyes on.   
  
Its leather sheath had foreign symbols and the hilt was a brilliant blue leather with the top that held a shell symbol.   
  
It floated there and Leo was about to question it, then Raph went to action by unsheathing the sword, as Leo swore he felt the act to the core of his soul. He stared at the imagery in confusion as Raph finally answered his question, “Yes, it is you Leo, you have finally become fully one with your blades.”  
  
(NO! This can't be happening!) Leo cried in his head, or to himself, he wasn't sure he could hear his own voice, yet it dawned on him that he didn't echo in the room, making it evident it was to himself only.  
  
“Oh yes, it is,” Raph responded then smiled, raising Leo to his face, “Yes I can hear you, and only I can.”  
  
(Raph what have you done to me!) Leo demanded.  
  
“What must be done to get you to listen Leonardo, besides come on you have been trying to achieve this goal all your life, I gave you what you wanted.”  
  
 **(Not like this!)  
**  
Raph huffed trailing his finger down Leo's blade, “You are impressive I have to admit, I think when I finally get you on board I will wield you instead of my sias, I prefer to have you by my side.”  
  
Leo let out a shiver feeling defiled, well he thought he did, wanting this nightmare to end. At this angle, he could fully see those fangs on his brother, as he wondered how he got them and what has he become.  
  
Raph turned away from the mirror sheathing Leo backup as Leo started to panic, lost in what to do. Taking a look around Raph bit his lip, “Now just keeping you at my side will not be enough to convince you Leo, you're too strong-willed and that is something I need to break with time... time... oh I know.”  
  
Whipping around he lick his lips gripping Leo harder, making him shiver, “RENET!” Raph yelled out, chanting her name.  
  
 **(Renet? Wait, what are you doing Raph, don't you dare harm her! She is our friend.)**  
  
Raph scuffed, rolling his eyes calling her name, to his pleasure a portal formed in the air and suddenly a girl flopped out and crashed onto the ground.   
  
She let out a moan as she rubbed her butt, “Why can't I get that right?” she pouted, then flashed a look up at Raph as a smile formed on her face, “Raphael!” she cheered. The girl jumped to her feet then abruptly that happy springy outlook of hers started to wither away when she took notice of the room. Before she could ask or react Raph was behind her digging his nails into her shoulders that made her scream in pain letting go of the time scepter.  
  
 **(Raphael stop, please don't!)**  Leo pleaded helplessly.  
  
Raph ignoring the warnings dug his fangs into Renet's neck as the girl started to get woozy and collapsed onto the ground moments after.  
  
Raph's tongue swished around in his mouth, “She tastes too sweet,” he grumbled stepping over her to retrieve the Time Scepter that began to glow.  
  
 **(Raph!)** Leo tried to talk to his brother.  
  
“Now Time Scepter I have a feeling you care a lot for Renet and probably don't want to see her dead or worse, so let's strike a deal shall we?” Raph held the scepter up as his other hand still held onto Leo.  
  
It started to respond and Leo swore he could hear a faint voice from it, was it sentient? The way the scepter was talked about in the past, stating it decided what to do, where to go regardless of the wielders will, he started to feel it was more than a tool.  
  
 _ **< Yes>**_ the faint voice answered.  
  
“Then here is my proposal, I will leave Renet alone, I will not harm her or bother her as long as my demands are met and you know I can get to her if I want.”  
  
 ** _< Yes...>_**  
  
“I want you to send my brother here to another time and dimension, where he will be alone until I'm ready to retrieve him.”  
  
 **(What! Wait Raph you can't!)**  Leo cried.  
  
“Next you will make it that Renet can't go back in time and try to prevent this event from happening or any others that lead to this moment. As well she will not be allowed to show up here ever again, if she does I will kill her... no worse curse her into something worse than my own brother's fate. Do we have a deal?”  
  
The scepter glowed and a new portal formed.  
  
 _ **< Yes, we have a deal, leave my master be.>**_  
  
“Good,” Raph laughed as he raised Leo up into the air, “It's time for your solitude brother, I will see you in a few thousand years, by then you will beg me to be by my side and who knows I might actually keep you as you are now, depending on my mood.”  
  
 **(Stop! Raphael, please! Consider what you're doing.)**  
  
 _ **< I'm sorry...>**_ Leo could hear the Time Scepter apologize. With a toss, Leo was thrown into the portal falling through space and time suddenly hitting the ground. He couldn't see anything but the faint glow of the portal and rock surrounding him, he screamed out as the only light source started to fade away. There was something, a whisper as if riding the wind to him, before disappearing along with the portal, he swore he heard five confusing words  _ **< The house in the woods...>**_ which rang in his non-existing ears. Once it was gone with the light he was left alone in this darkness...  
  


* * *

  
  
TBC


End file.
